Brothers Under the Sun Volume 1
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry Potter is really a Saiyan, which explains his powerful magic, who was sent to Earth and adopted by the Potter family. His true family? None other than the royal family. He is the twin brother of Prince Vegeta. Could this be the power unknown? Ep-1&2
1. Prologue

Brothers Under the Sun

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Harry Potter is really a Saiyan, which explains his powerful magic, who was sent to Earth and adopted by the Potter family. His true family? None other than the royal family. He is the twin brother of Prince Vegeta. Could this be the power unknown listed in the prophecy?

Prologue

On a small, red planet in Quadrant 791, Firehawk Galaxy

In the dark of the night, in the nursery of a large palace, a lovely woman with hair that flowed like the river down her back, stood over a crib where two little newborn boys slept, hands and tails clasped together. A small tear dripped down her cheek.

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, prompting her to rid herself of the tear, "Is this really necessary?" she asked, reaching down a hand to stroke the face of one of the boys.

"Leek, you as well as I do, that this is the only way. Lord Frieza would simply take both of them." the King explained, "There is nothing we can do to protect Vegeta, he is the heir and must stay. But, at least we can offer Colli the chance at a better, and perhaps longer life. He will be safe."

Queen Leek nodded sadly, "I know, but at least we will have ten years with Vegeta. I will not even have three days with little Colli."

A guard knocked softly at the door, and whispered, "Your Highnesses, everything is ready."

King Vegeta fought the urge to destroy the guard for daring to interrupt them, time was of the essence. "And you are certain that no one else knows of this?"

"Yes, sire," the guard conferred, "The people have been made to believe that the young prince was born weak and sickly. When you announce tomorrow that he has died, it will be of no surprise to them."

Gently, Leek separated the twins, singing softly as they began to weep at being torn apart, a sweet song sung in the now nearly forgotten native language of their ancestors. The boys fell swiftly back into slumber. Leek passed Colli off to her mate, her husband. She watched painstakingly as the King and the guard hurried away. Sure she was alone with her pain, Leek finally allowed herself to'

collapse with anguished sobs.

Under the cloak of darkness, quickly and quiety, the King followed the guard to the private spaceport located in the palace. There, waiting for them, was a nondescript baby pod. It was common to send infants to other planets, so this would seem no different.

Gently, so as not to wake the baby, King Vegeta knelt to place the boy and secure him in the pod. The pod was on a conveyor belt which would take it to the launcher.

"Give me a moment," he ordered, meaning for the guard to leave him to his son. The guard understood and left. He set the coordinates for a little known planet, well out of the way of this Planet Trade mess, and thus far away from Lord Frieza. "Forgive me, my son," he said softly, "I only wish to protect you. I pray that someday you will be able to come home to us, but I fear that day may never come. May the gods go with you and protect you, and make you strong as you are meant to be." he pulled from his pocket a small medallion, with the Vegetian Sun crest, around a lace and placed it on the boy's neck. "To always remind you of your true heritage." he kissed the boy's forehead in a loving, fatherly manner and stood, "Farewell, my son, Prince Colli." he pressed a button that closed the pod and put the launch sequence into start mode.

The sixty seconds seemed to last a lifetime. This was a dangerous venture. At any moment they could be discovered. But finally, it was blasted into the atmosphere and far away from sight, until it was just another of the millions of twinkling stars in the universe.

July 30th 1980 Earth Years, British Countryside, Potter Manor

Lily Potter, a red-headed young witch and heartbroken mother, trudged mournfully through the dense forest surrounding her home. Only a day before, she'd given birth to her first child. It should have been a day of celebration, of rejoicing, but...the baby had come three months too soon and had been born without breath in his tiny body. No words could describe a mother's tears and no words could heal a broken heart, although her husband did try. It was enough to make her wish that she could die too.

Finally she could walk no further, her body racked with sobs as she fell to the forest floor.

Lily could have wept her very life away in this very thicket, but a small sound caught her attention. The small sound grew louder. It was the sound of a baby's cries. Lily picked herself up off the grass and moss and looked around, searching for the source of the sound.

There, only a meter away was a small baby, wrapped in nothing but a flimsy blanket. He was covered in mud and wetness from the rain that poured around them. How long had this baby been here, she wondered. How had he gotten there and who had left him there?

Her eyes fell on the lovely medallion around his neck. "What a strange symbol," she thought. Perhaps, this was a gift from the gods to replace the child they had mistakenly taken from her too early. She picked up the babe, his coal black eyes staring intensely into her emerald green ones and his long, monkey's tail wrapped around her arm.

The tail came as a surprise to her, but even more so was she surprised that she really didn't mind. It could be removed, and they could do something about the eye color. So, with new happiness filling her heart, she carried the little one back towards her home and husband.

"I will call you, Harry." she stated firmly.

End prologue


	2. I Had a Dream

Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 1: I Had a Dream

11 years later…

In a large spaceship, a tall, regal man faced down a diminutive tyrant. The tyrant sipped a glass of wine, waiting for the taller man to make the first move. He appeared to be toying with the man.

"Frieza, this tyranny has gone on long enough! I have come to free my people from your evil ways!" the man declared.

Frieza chuckled sadistically, "And how do you intend to do that, insolent monkey?"

The man growled, clasping his tail around his waist in battle mode, "By destroying you once and for all," the man did not wait for an answer, and fired a rather large and powerful beam of light at the purple alien. It was all the power he had been storing up for years, it had to be enough to destroy the evil one.

Frieza simply raised a hand and caught the beam in his hand, forming it into a ball, "Is this all the power you have? Well, perhaps it is time that I get rid of you if that's all I can expect of you." With that, Frieza returned the beam back where it came from before the regal figure could even hope to defend himself. The man fell, eyes staring lifelessly at nothing. Frieza pressed a button on his little hovercraft, "Now, I will rid myself of all of you little, pathetic monkeys."

He went out among the battle that was taking place between his men and the rebels. Another tall man, with poky-hair and a red bandana met him.

"FRIEZA!" he shouted, "THIS ENDS HERE!! WE'D RATHER DIE AS FREE MEN THEN LIVE AS YOUR SLAVES!"

Frieza said nothing but raised a finger, a tiny golden light forming there. It grew from the size of a pea to the size of the planet below within seconds. He sent the light at the rebels and the planet of red. It engulfed them both with a great explosion. Or at least, it sounded like an explosion.

"GET UP! GET UP!" came a female's shout that clearly didn't belong in this scene.

Wait, that wasn't an explosion, Harry realized as he came to wakefulness. He sat up. It was his aunt, banging on the closet door.

"GET UP!" Aunt Petunia shouted again, "Come and finish cooking the bacon, and don't you dare burn it! I want everything to be perfect, for my Dudder's birthday."

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean our home is gone!" Prince Vegeta shouted incredulously. He was only eleven years old, he didn't understand what was happening.

Lord Frieza hung his head in sympathy, "It was a terrible tragedy, Vegeta no Ouji. A giant comet has collided with Vegetasei and destroyed it."

The little prince shook his head in denial, "No! NO! It's not true! It's not true! My father was powerful enough to stop a measly comet! It can't be true!"

"Yes," Frieza continued, still feigning sorrow intending to get the prince on his side. "Your father tried, but the comet was just too enormous. I believe it may have been sent by a planet that we have recently conquered, perhaps in revenge."

Vegeta looked at the three Saiyans standing with him, one of them a year younger than he was. The younger one wiped his eyes. "Tell me he's lying! He must be lying! It can't be true!" he grasped onto the armor of the tallest man, the one who had been his bodyguard since he was a baby. "Nappa! Tell me it's not true!"

The body guard did not meet his prince's eyes. He remembered a discussion he'd had with the king prior to the battle.

Flashback:

The King rallied his army for a final battle with Frieza. Now was the time to do or die. And now they were on their way. But before Nappa could leave to join his people the King called him back.

"Your Highness," Nappa said, a tone of question in his voice.

"You are not to join the battle." King Vegeta ordered.

"But Your Highness, it is my duty!" Nappa protested. A Saiyan did not run away from a battle like a coward and leave his people to die without him.

The King explained, not bothering to scold the man, "I need you to live, Nappa. My sons will need you."

Nappa gave the King an odd look. Had the stress of the coming battle gotten to him? "Sons, sire?"

"Yes, I know quite well what is coming. I've known since Lord Frieza had my wife assassinated." King Vegeta began, "Our planet will not survive this battle. I will not survive this battle. Frieza will obliterate our entire race. But what he doesn't know is that eleven years ago, I had one of my sons sent to a planet called Earth." he waited for the fighter to stop being shocked, "In order to protect him. Another thing Frieza doesn't know is that, over the years I have many of our kind, children, sent to various planets, using a special chip to hide their power level and suppress the need to fight. This I had done in effort to preserve our race and kingdom."

Nappa gaped, "What would you have me do, Your Highness."

"Go to Frieza, declare your loyalty to him so that you might be there to protect my son. Take Bardock's sons with you. I promised him that I would protect them." King Vegeta ordered, "If things play out like I expect them to, I want you to tell my son about his brother and find him. Also find the others that I had hidden away. The Saiyan Race will rise again, and we will destroy Frieza one day. I have no doubt of that. His executioner will be a Saiyan.

End Flashback

"NAPPA!" Prince Vegeta shouted, snapping the soldier out of it, "TELL ME!"

"I'm sorry, Ouji-sama, but what Frieza says is true. Our planet has been destroyed. And your father and our people with it."

AN: Well, how's that for a beginning?


	3. Loneliness and Suspicions

Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 2: Loneliness and Suspicions

Nappa had to literally guide the young prince from Frieza's chambers. Radditz comforted his little brother (they too had lost their only remaining family). Nappa had never seen his prince look so lost before.

"Your Highness," he ventured to say. What thoughts were going through the boy's head? When would it be the right time to tell him what the king had ordered him to?

"My father is gone," Vegeta said simply, although the pain of the loss hung in his throat. "My entire family is gone, Nappa. I am alone…" Shock was clearly setting in, or the boy would not be divulging what he was feeling. Even if he was only eleven, he had quickly learned that Saiyans do NOT share their feelings with ANYONE. "All alone."

Meanwhile…

"Aunt Petunia," Harry began timidly as he served breakfast. He had to ask, although questions were taboo here.

The horsy woman looked contemptuously at the boy, "What boy?"

"Um, I was just, um wondering…what did…what did my mum look like?" he had never thought to ask this before. But, after his dream last night, he had to know.

Petunia was not expecting that question, if her expression was any indication. She looked as though she might actually answer it. "She had shoulder-length red hair and emerald green eyes, much like your own."

"And…um…my dad, do you know what he looked like?" Why had he wanted to call the man in his dream, Dad? "I'm sorry, but….I don't remember…"

"He had messy black hair like yours, and hazel eyes according to my sister's diary." she answered.

He instinctively touched his hair that kept wanting to jump out of line, "Just like mine, my hair I mean. It wasn't spiky at all?"

"No, now enough questions!" she snapped.

Well, there was one theory shot to hell. Except, something was wrong with what Aunt Petunia had said. He looked closely at his reflection in the decorative mirror in the kitchen. His eyes weren't green, they were black. Why had she said that his eyes were green?

AN: Sorry this was so short. I wanted to bring into play the idea that Harry has always suspected that he is somewhat different than other people. And of course, showcase the emotions that must have surely been running through Vegeta's mind at this point in time. Prince or not, he's still a child.


	4. You're a Wizard Your Brother's Alive

Brothers Under the Sun

Author's Note: If you haven't each chapter will have two parts to it. One part will concern Harry and the other half will include the Saiyans, most notably Prince Vegeta

Chapter 3: You're a Wizard/Your Brother's Alive

Harry officially hated his life. He and his family had been on the run from some mysterious letters that kept coming, addressed to him. Why wouldn't they just let him have one of them. Was it really so terrible?

And now they were in this miserable little shack in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but water on all sides. And it was 11:58pm July 30th, two minutes before his eleventh birthday.

Sleeping on the floor, or supposed to be, he drew in the dirt that covered it. A birthday cake with eleven candles that said Happy Birthday Harry. "Happy birthday to me…" he muttered. "Make a wish, Harry," he said to himself as the clock struck midnight.

Just as he was about to blow on the make-believe cake, a pounding on the door rocked the little shanty. Harry stood up in a hurry, Dudley wasn't far behind him. He was just as scared as Harry was. The door flung open as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came running down the stairs, gun in hand.

A large man was standing in the doorway. A LARGE man, gigantic really. Harry had never seen a person so large before. His uncle and cousin would big people to be sure, but not in this way. This man's height matched his width. And that made him enormous. Too big to possibly be able to get in this place, his head would go through the ceiling, Harry was sure.

"Who…who are you?" Vernon stuttered, "I warn you, I have a gun and I know how to use it." He aimed the shotgun at the giant man who simply came forward into the house completely.

He walked over to Vernon with thumping steps and reached out to grab the barrel of the gun. With an inhuman strength he crushed the barrel with his sausage-like hand. It could not do any harm now. "I'm looking for Harry Potter." he said simply.

Harry gulped, "Um…I'm Harry Potter…"

The giant man looked at him, his face lighting up with recognition, "Of course you are, Harry. I remember when you were just a wee little tyke." he reached into his pocket, "I brought you something for your birthday, might have sat on it a bit on the way here, but it'll taste fine just the same." he fished in his pockets, they were in proportion with his great size, so they were much bigger than normal pockets. Finally he gave a look of success and brought out a box that indeed appear squished a bit. "Here you are, 'Arry."

Harry opened the box. Inside was a cake that said more or les "Happy Birthday Harry" just has he had been playing at moments ago. "Thank you, sir…but…who are you?"

"I, Harry, am Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid answered fluidly. "Of course, you'll know all about Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know about any Hogwarts, I'm sorry."

"Blimey, Harry, didn't you wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?" Harry asked, was he about to finally get some answers as to why there were strange things about him that he couldn't answer. Maybe the man would tell him why his aunt thought his eyes were green when they were black.

Hagrid glared briefly at the Dursleys who were still frightened into silence, but turned back to Harry, "You're a wizard, Harry."

Uncle Vernon finally found the courage to step up, "Now see here, I don't want you filling his head with nonsense. There's no such thing as wizards or magic for that matter."

"You mean, you knew?" Harry asked, "You knew what I was, and you kept it from me."

Aunt Petunia scoffed, "Of course we knew, my sister being what she was, how could you not be just the same, just as freaky. And as to keeping it from you. Look where that freakishness got her. Blown up."

Planet Frieza, Palace, Vegeta's "Quarters"

Nappa watched as his prince stared troubled out the window at what was to be his new home. He knew the time had come to tell the prince about his brother. But, how should he start?

First things first, he thought to himself, going to the door and peering out. Good, no nosy guards to listen in on their conversation.

"Your Highness," Nappa said softly, just enough to get the prince's attention. "A comet did not destroy Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta gaped, "But you said it did."

"Only because Frieza was there. Our planet was destroyed, but not by a comet. It was Frieza who did it."

Vegeta had thought the circumstances of their home's destruction were suspicious. "But why?"

Nappa shrugged, "Could be because your father defied him, could have been simply that Frieza got scared. Your father knew it was coming and he ordered me to take the two Bardock sons and come here, so that I could protect you…and relay a message to you."

"And what message could that be, Nappa?" Vegeta demanded. "Tell me, what message did my father have for me?"

"Your brother is alive."

AN: Sorry for it not being as descriptive, but I have to go to work. Hopefully, I will get another chapter up tonight. Enjoy this one for now.


	5. The Train

Brothers Under the Sun

Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention that I need to state how Harry can be a wizard when he is not even human. The easy answer to this is that Ki and Magic Levels are one and the same. If a person has control of his Ki, he can use magic. It's a different sort of magic, but it can be used the same way that wizard magic can be used. And the Saiyan Appetite thing? Well, Harry survived without the necessary nourishment for a Saiyan because well, I needed him to. Don't worry, he still has the Saiyan Appetite. This is the reason why he's even a little shorter than Vegeta (and they're twins)

Chapter 4: The Train

September 1st, Kings Cross Station, 10:45 A.M.

Harry looked about him as his uncle dropped him off and laughed about him finding the platform on his ticket. Nine and three-quarters it said. But there was no such platform, was there? How could there be? However, Harry was learning quickly that things weren't always how they appeared to be in the wizarding world.

"Packed with muggles as usual," came a voice not from him, an irate female voice.

Harry turned. He saw the oddest assortment of people. All of them had fire-red hair. The one in the lead was a rotund woman. Behind her were, he assumed, her children. One looked to be about his age. He smiled, she had said muggle. That meant they were magic, they would know how to get onto the platform. Quickly he turned his trolley around to approach them.

"Excuse me?" he began, drawing their attention, suddenly feeling a little shy as they all turned to look at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could…tell me…"

The woman smiled warmly, "Of course dear, you just walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten." she explained, "Here, watch Percy."

Percy, the tallest (and obviously oldest of the four boys present), moved towards the barrier, deftly cutting through it, and vanishing from sight. Harry gaped. Oh, the joys of magic.

"Wow…" he said simply, his eyes focused on the spot where Percy has disappeared.

The youngest boy grinned, "You must be a first year like me. My name's Ron Weasley." he held out his hand.

Harry returned it with a broad grin of his own, "Harry Potter," he shook the other boy's hand. He could hardly believe it. Not even on the platform separating the muggle world from the magical world and he had made a friend.

Ron gasped, "Really? THE Harry Potter! Mom, look it's Harry Potter!" he pointed excitedly. He had met THE Harry Potter. He'd shaken his hand.

Mrs. Weasley gently smacked Ron's hand, "Ron, do not point. It's rude." she scolded him, "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry dear. But it's nearly time for the train to leave. You and Ron go on through. Fred and George have already gone."

Harry followed Ron, who still massaged his hand where his mother had slapped him, onto the platform, and from there onto the train and into a compartment. There Ron waved briefly at his mother and little sister who Harry just now noticed as the train started it's journey north to Hogwarts.

As the train chugged along on it's merry way, Harry and Ron would have hours to become to the best of friends. When the noon hour came and the trolley passed, Harry purchased nearly half the cart for he and his new friend to share. Ron could sure pile it away, Harry noticed. But what surprised him was that he ate at least twice as much as Ron did (as the boy eventually got full) and he was STILL hungry. He was dying to get to Hogwarts and have some of that feast that Ron had told him about (which clearly his brothers had told him about earlier).

More than halfway there however, their friendly banter (which included Ron making fun of Harry for eating so much and his stomach making the train rattle), the compartment door opened to reveal a snide-looking blonde.

"I heard tell that Harry Potter was at this end." the boy stated simply, showing no desire to speak to Ron. He looked directly at Harry. Harry recognized this kid from Diagon Alley where he had gotten his supplies. He had been in Madame Malkin's getting fitted for his Hogwarts robes, same as Harry. His snob comments about muggles and then his new friend Hagrid had put Harry off the boy almost immediately. "You're him, are you? I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried and failed to suppress a snigger. Draco. What a name.

Draco Malfoy glowered at the red-head, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and ratty old robes. You're a Weasley, no doubt of that." he looked at Harry placidly, "Here in the magical world, you'll want to be sure to make friends with the right sort. I can help you with that." He held out his hand, but not in the friendly way that Ron had offered his.

'Must not kill' came the voice of Harry's conscience running through his head, 'Must not kill'. "I think I can determine the right sort for myself, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I think this compartment's full. Please leave."

Draco sneered in anger, "I don't think so. I see we're gonna have to teach you a lesson." He pulled out his wand, clearly intending to attempt a spell. "Crabbe, Goyle!" he ordered.

The two hefty boys behind Draco came forward to help mangle the two. Harry fought the urge to stand up and beat the crap out of them. Where was this urge coming from?

Suddenly one of the large boys shouted in pain. On the tip of his finger was a fat rat, his teeth sunk into the offending digit. The large boy flung the rat off and went running out of the compartment followed by his two friends.

Moments later the compartment door slid open again to admit a frizzy brunette.

"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one?" she asked.

Harry and Ron shook their heads. The girl became rooted to the sight of his forehead and she came to sit down directly across from him.

"Oh my god, you're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged, still slightly embarrassed by the fact that everyone seemed to know who he was.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she looked at the red head, "and you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

Meanwhile…

"How goes the search for the missing prince, Raditz?" Nappa asked the soldier. Raditz had been put in charge of coming up with a way to locate the whereabouts of the young brother without alarming the humans. They needed to find the missing prince quietly so as not to alert Frieza.

Raditz messed around on a computer, "Studies show that humans while capable of using Ki, cannot do it to the extent that we Saiyans can. Their Ki cannot possibly reach the magnitude that ours can without destroying their bodies. So, I have sent out motorized spies to search the Earth for any abnormally high Ki readings. Eventually the prince's Ki should make itself known in front of one of them and the spies will record the location in their memory chips. That should give us at least a general location, something to go on and we'll know what we're looking for."

"But that could take years," Nappa protested. "Isn't there a better, more efficient way of doing this?"

"Like what?" Raditz asked sarcastically. "I'm the scientist in this group. You trusted me with this mission. You, yourself, insisted that this mission remain as discreet as possible. This is the best plan we've got to achieve those objectives. You're right, it could take years. But better that then never, right?"

Nappa grumbled, "His Highness will not be happy about this. He's anxious to find his brother. Wouldn't you be?"

Raditz sighed, "You bet. But, this is all we've got. We'd better just accept it and press on. If Frieza finds out about this, he'll destroy us all. And the Planet Earth as well."

AN: Okay, so this chapter was predominantly Harry, but it definitely showed some Saiyan tendencies in the boy. I want a couple of the other wizards to turn out to be some of the missing Saiyans as well. But I'm not sure who. Who do you suggest?


	6. The Sorting

Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 5: The Sorting

__

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone pg.117 written by JK Rowling"

Harry watched amusedly as the magical hat danced and sang about the school and the four houses. 'Hmm, where dwell the brave at heart," he thought to himself. Was he brave at heart? He didn't know. He only knew that he wasn't the only nervous one there. There were so many first years like himself.

Susan Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown was the first new Gryffindor. And Draco Malfoy? Well, the hat wasn't on his head for more than a blink before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" His smug look really got Harry's dander up. Oh, if the Hat dared even try to put him in Slytherin…

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall, the stern-faced deputy headmistress, called, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry stepped forward and sat upon the four-legged stool. The cloth hat was placed over his head.

"Hmmm," came the voice inside his head, "hmmm, how peculiar. You are certainly a strange boy. I sense there is more than magic to you. But, where to put you? Not in Ravenclaw, no, you are quite smart, but it is not books that make you so. Hufflepuff would not suit you, you are not incredibly hard working. Slytherin, now Slytherin might be a good choice for you…"

"I suppose you want to be burnt to a crisp?" Harry stated, plainly stating his crossness.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted instantly. He didn't want to be burnt to a crisp.

Harry couldn't really burn the hat to a crisp, but, it clearly didn't want to take it's chances. He hopped off the stool and strode over to the table on the far left to sit next to the Weasley twins and Percy.

"Welcome Harry to Gryffindor!" Percy shook his hand pleasantly._  
_

"WE GOT POTTER!" The Weasley Twins rejoiced.

Harry sat and looked up at the head table, where sat the other professors. His eyes fell on one. One with sleek black hair and piercing black eyes. They seemed to be trying to bore a hole in his head. Harry had the distinct feeling this man did NOT like him. At all.

AN: The first chapter that did not have two parts to it. Chapter 6 will be coming at you soon. And thank you to Natsuko Nishi for you idea of Harry's tail growing back. However, I have decided an even better point in time in which to use that idea. This storyline will be split into a series of it's own. The next chapter is going to be fun. Harry gets to tell off Snape.


	7. Potions and Power Levels

Brothers Under the Sun

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 6  
Potions Class and High Power Levels

The first week went by in a flash. It was now Friday and today was Harry's first potions class. He was secretly dreading this class, he didn't like how the professor had glared at him the night of the feast. Obviously, Professor Snape wasn't too fond of him. But why? Harry wondered. What had he done?

He sat with Ron, in front of the class, waiting. He jumped slightly when the door slammed open to admit the billowing professor.

"There will no silly wand nonsense in this class." Professor Snape began snidely. Harry didn't like the self-important way he'd said that. He would make sure to pay close attention. "Potions is a very subtle, very precise art. For the few of you dunderheads capable of mastering it, I can teach you to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death." Snape's eyes fell on Harry, who's own eyes were fixed on him. "Mr. Potter, tell me, where would I look to find a bezoar?"

Harry thanked whatever gods that were watching over him that he'd had the sense to read through his potions text that morning. "I think that would be in the belly of a goat, sir." Best to be respectful so as to NOT provide the professor with ammunition.

Snape frowned, "What would I get, Mr. Potter, if I mixed an infusion of wormwood with a powdered root of asphodel?"

"Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry felt a sort of pride. He felt as though he were in a battle, and he was winning.

Snape's lips pursed in frustration. Clearly, he had underestimated the boy's intelligence. One last question, he thought, and said, "And, Mr. Potter, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry drew himself up straight to deliver the victorious blow, "There is no difference, sir. They are the same plant, Aconite." he waited a moment for Snape to process what he'd said before asking, "Did I get it right sir?"

Snape was silence, conceding his defeat with as much grace as he could muster. He turned abruptly from the boy and proceeded to give them their day's assignment.

Halfway through the brewing, Harry's nose picked up a subtle yet quite offensive odor. He looked around. No one else seemed to have smelled it yet. He turned around to see Neville and Seamus' cauldron bubbling. That couldn't be good. Moments later an explosion rang out, the ruined potion splashing on Neville and burning him pretty badly.

"You idiot boy!" Snape scolded, ignoring Neville's pained whimpering. Snape turned on Harry, "And you! Why did you not warn him he was doing it wrong? Thought you'd get yourself a bit of glory, did you! Ten points from Gryffindor.

Alright, enough was enough. He'd put up with the man's unwarranted dirty looks at meals. He'd answered every single one of the professor's questions, knowing full well that they were meant to make him out to be a fool when he couldn't. But he did NOT have to take this. He stood up, a power surging through him.

"Now see here! First off, you should be focusing on Neville's injury, not finding someone to blame! And you know good and well that I had no idea what they were doing with their potion. I do NOT have eyes in the back of my head!" Harry shouted irately, "I would appreciate it if you would NOT assign blame where it does NOT belong! I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but you are a teacher, a professional! ACT like it!" he shook, unaware of the unnatural breeze blowing his already naturally messy hair about in a frenzy. His eyes stared down the Head of Slytherin House, although he knew he would be in trouble for this. Oh well, at least it would be an earned punishment.

Snape glared back, the boy's words had struck several nerves. No one had ever stood up to him before, not a student. "Detention, Potter, tonight at seven, for your disrespect."

"I'll be here!" was his only response. Harry sat down, the breeze settling down. The rest of the class, including Ron and Hermione, looked at him oddly.

Draco Malfoy was intrigued by this interesting power that Potter's anger had brought about. Was Potter even aware of it?

No one noticed the tiny little metal insect on one of the sconces. It's single red eye blinked several times, focused completely on Harry Potter.

On the ship hovering just above the Earth…

"HIGH POWER LEVEL DETECTED!" the computerized voice woke Raditz from a sound sleep.

Raditz sat up instantly, "How high?"

"READING POWER LEVEL! POWER LEVEL ANALYZED! FIVE THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX!"

"WHOA!" Raditz shouted, pressing the intercom button, "NAPPA! Get up here you great lummox! I think we found him!" he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to tell the prince.

AN: So, they have at least pinpointed his energy level. What will happen next?


	8. Of Brothers and Full Moons

Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 7:

Of Brothers and Full Moons

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but you are a teacher, a professional! ACT like it!" The boy practically shouted, a red and gold aura outlining his form. Nappa pressed the rewind button and played it again, "I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but you are a teacher, a professional! ACT like it!" This time he examined the hair and the eyes. The hair, with his ki blowing about him like that, looked a lot like Queen Leek did when she got pissed. And the eyes, okay so they were green, but they were shaped a good deal like the King's.

"Tell the Prince," Nappa told Raditz.

Raditz went to find the prince, who was usually shadow-sparring in the training chamber built onto the ship. The Prince, although only a child, was determined to achieve the legendary level as soon as possible so that he could pound Frieza into the ground for what he did.

As Raditz predicted, the young prince was there, taking his frustrations and loneliness out on an imaginary opponent. Raditz pressed the buttons on his scouter and whistled softly. The Prince was certainly getting up there in power. He supposed that soon he would have to start training Kakarot. The Prince would need someone close to his age who could at least put up a good fight.

Raditz looked down. He had been putting off training his little brother. It was supposed to be his father who would train the kid. That's the way it worked. To start training him in his father's place, well, it would be acknowledging the man's death and he just didn't want to.

"Your Highness," Raditz ventured carefully. He knew the Prince hated to have his practicing interrupted. He fell to his knees as he spoke, "We may have found him."

Vegeta instantly stopped and ran over, daring to act like the child he was for a moment, "Really! Really! Where is he! Show me!" he jumped up and down in excitement.

Raditz was tempted to laugh at the young prince, his sudden change in demeanor reminding Raditz that he was indeed, only eleven. But he knew that Vegeta would not appreciate that. He stood, "This way, Your Highness, the bridge."

Vegeta ran on ahead. He had been so sure in the beginning that he would be alone forever now. After all, the Saiyan Prince had no equals. But if his twin was indeed alive, then he would have someone to grow up with and someone who would see him as such an equal, because they were BOTH Saiyan princes. He rushed through the automated door as soon as it opened just enough for him to enter.

Nappa was replaying the scene with the teacher again, unprepared for the Prince to literally shove him out of the way.

"That's him!" Vegeta stated matter-of-factly, "That's him!"

Nappa eyed the prince, "Are you sure, Your Highness? You haven't seen him since you were two days old."

Vegeta glared, "Are you telling me that I wouldn't know my twin when I see him? That's him!"

Nappa bowed, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not mean to doubt you."

Potions Classroom, 7 P.M.

Harry was right on time for his detention. Snape was glaring at him from his desk.

"Don't sit, your detention will take place outside, in the Forbidden Forest." Snape stood, "You will wish you had never talked back to me."

Harry growled back, "I wasn't aware that students were supposed to LET their teachers purposely demean them and punish them without cause. Your accusations this morning were uncalled for." There was that strange power again, Harry thought. What is this power?

Before either of them could register what was happening, the back of Snape's hand connected with Harry's cheek. "How dare you tell me how to do my job! I refuse to join those pathetic fools who insist on building your already overlarge ego further with their worship."

"Where do you get the idea that I have an overlarge ego? Last I recall, I wasn't Draco Malfoy. And does Dumbledore know that you hit your students? Or am I just a special case?" Harry inwardly was begging for the man to hit him again, to give him an excuse to hit him back, to defend himself. Suddenly he felt very capable of holding his own in a fight and he felt the Headmaster would NOT punish him for defending himself against an abusive teacher. He was also very aware of a pain in his rear-end. It felt as though something were fighting it's way of his ass. "For your information, I don't ENJOY being worshipped! I hate the others staring at my scar every time I pass them in the hall. I don't even REMEMBER the event I'm being worshipped for. I was only a year old!" A ripping sound reached Harry's ears, the pain in his rear instantly vanishing.

On the ship,

The scout bug that was now following the one they suspected to be their target was now transmitting this new video.

The boy was again arguing with the older man, "I don't even REMEMBER the event I'm being worshipped for. I was only a year old!" the ripping sound reached all three pairs of ears as they watched. A long, brown, furry tail now fluttered in the air behind the boy.

Vegeta pointed, "See I told you so! Let's go get him already!"

On Earth

Snape was so pissed at being talked to this way that he failed to see the tail. He grabbed the boy by the collar and started to physically drag him up and out of the dungeons. Harry hoped that there would be another professor there to see this. This couldn't possibly be legal.

"Let go of me!" Harry struggled to break loose, but Snape's hold was like a vice. He was unable to stop Snape from forcing him out onto the grounds. He reached for the power that he'd felt earlier and tugged on it, "I SAID LET ME GO!" he grabbed Snape by the arm and flung him over his shoulder despite Snape being at least a hundred pounds heavier than him.

Snape stood, anger seething through him, "You, I'll see you expelled for this!"

"And I'll see you out of a job and in prison! I don't have to LET you mistreat me!" Harry shouted back. He felt so much older than his eleven years at the moment. He felt tall and powerful. "I'm sorry, but when they see the mark on my face, the other professors will be on MY side in this! After all, I'm just a kid, what chance do I have against a full grown wizard?" he pasted an innocent look on his face. "I put up with enough of this from my relatives, and I don't have to take it from YOU!" he got in Snape's face, "I don't know what you have against me, but I'm not gonna let you hurt me for any reason!"

Snape shoved the boy back hard enough for him to land on his rump, "You need to learn your place, Potter!"

Harry looked back up the man, preparing a retort. However, it was at that moment the full moon was rising. It was directly behind the professor, allowing Harry to look directly into it's light.

AN: Harry may seem OOC but remember, in this, he's a Saiyan. Fighting back comes naturally to them. It's in their blood to beat the crap out of those who piss them off. Oh, btw, Harry's not the only Saiyan in that last scene, but you'll see that later on. OH and the Dragonballs will making their appearance shortly.


	9. It's Oozaru Time

Brothers Under the Sun Book One

Author's Note: You will notice that the official title of this has been changed to include the words Book One. This is because there is simply too much to be told in one storyline. The Philosopher's Stone will be changed to be an object any Dragonball Fan will recognize with ease. And yes, this is the chapter where the Saiyans enter the Wizarding Scene for the first time. This chapter will be short, focusing only on the violent "battle". I was asked why I don't make chapters longer. I could make them longer, but I like to split my chapters into specific scenes. Each chapter focuses on one or two main events at a time. Once the specific event or events is (are) over, so is the chapter.

Chapter 8:

It's Oozaru Time

Severus Snape was about to pull his wand and stun the boy when he noticed his eyes go from emerald green to blood red, focused not on him but on the full moon behind him. The brat did not seem to be breathing.

Harry could feel his heart thumping madly in his chest. Why couldn't he pull his gaze from the full moon. What was happening to him? He felt strange, like there was a monster inside him fighting to get out. He hunched, his actions causing Snape to slowly back away. Great pain began ripping through his entire body as he felt his clothes rip into nothing but tattered pieces. His mind went mad as his body grew to phenomenal size and was covered in coarse brown fur. His mouth and nose grew out, like an ape's.

Snape instantly drew his wand as Harry became a King Kong-type creature. "IMPEDIMENTA!" he shouted, hoping against logic that the stunner would bring the ape-boy down. What was this boy? And worse, why did this seem so familiar? Where had he seen this before?

Harry-ape roared in anger as the stunner simply glanced off of him, and eyed the source of the attack. He opened his mouth and fired a large beam out of it, past the lake and towards a large mountain. Moments later, the mountain was no more, a mere pile of dust. He stomped wildly, the shaking of the castle waking up the inhabitants.

Snape tried to dodge the large feet as they stamped the ground around him. He finally lost his balance and screamed as the foot planted itself directly against his chest. He let loose a scream of agony as he felt his rips break. Suddenly he was regretting getting the boy angry. If he had known the boy could do this…well…so much for last minutes regrets.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!!" came a loud shout from above them. Snape only saw golden disc-shaped light cut through the air, and through the tail of the great ape.

The change was instant. Harry became smaller, and the fur receded and the nose and mouth returned to normal. When the boy was finally himself again, he collapsed to the ground behind him in exhaustion, unaware of what had just happened, completely in the nude.

Snape grimaced in pain as he forced himself into a standing position. He stood over the boy, "What the hell was that?" he asked to no one in particular.

"That was an Oozaru." came a voice from behind him as three sets of feet hit the ground. "When a Saiyan, who has their tail, looks at the full moon, they become a giant ape-like being called an Oozaru."

Snape turned to see three men. Well, one man, one teenager, and one preteen. The man was dressed in some strange black body suit with gold shoulder pads. The younger one, the teenager was dressed the same but with brown shoulder pads. The last, the child, was most intriguing. His body suit was white with gold pads with a red symbol on the right upper corner. Flowing from his back was a fine red cape.

"And…who are you?"

AN: Oh yeah, enter the Saiyans. And if Snape thought he was in trouble before, boy is he ever gonna get it now.

Oozaru- (noun O-za-roo) a great monster ape. When a tailed Saiyan looks at the full moon, the Saiyan will become a giant ape called an Oozaru.


	10. Explanations

Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 9:

Explanations

Severus pressed one arm against his aching ribs, using the other to steady his wand at the three new arrivals. All three of them had a long tail, just as Harry had moments prior. "I said, who are you? I suggest you answer."

The tallest smirked, "And I suggest you lower your….weapon, unless you want me to take it from you. But I warn you, if I have to take it, I will be taking your whole arm with it."

"I'll not let you threaten the students." Snape stated firmly.

The teenager with the long black spiky hair gave the tall one a look of confusion, "Did you threaten the students, Nappa? I don't recall threatening any students?"

Nappa cocked his head, "No, I didn't threaten any students neither. In fact, as I recall, I saved this pitiful human's life," he stepped forward towards Snape, "And this is how you repay me." Nappa grabbed the man's fist, the one that held the wand, and squeezed.

Snape cried out in pain as he felt his hand being crushed into mere pieces. His wand fell to the ground. Clearly, this man wasn't kidding. He felt his knees buckle as the man twisted his broken hand so hard that his wrist snapped.

"Now, do you understand what you're up against, pathetic, weak little human?" Nappa sneered.

Snape said not a word more, he was in too much pain to find a coherent thought in his brain.

"Severus!" Professor Dumbledore called as he and the other professors charged out of the castle. "What happened!" he tried not to appear surprised at the sight of the three strangers, "Who are you?"

Vegeta sighed with long-suffering impatience, "I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. And we have come looking for my brother, Prince Colli!"

Dumbledore nodded pleasantly at the small prince, "I see, and you believe that your brother may be here, at Hogwarts. Perhaps I might be able to help you find him."

Vegeta shook his head, "Like I would ever accept help from a lowly Earthling. And we don't need it anyway. We've found him already." he gestured at the unconscious, naked Harry.

A lady with her gray-hair pulled into a taut bun gasped and ran forward, "Harry! Severus, what happened here? What did you do?" She pulled off the cloak that covered her night robes and wrapped it around her student and pulled him into her arms.

Snape managed to put aside his pain to answer the Gryffindor Head's accusations, "I did nothing to him! But HE, he's one of them. He turned into this giant monster and attacked me! I have the broken ribs to prove it, and then this" he spat at Nappa, "thing came and broke my hand and my wrist!"

Dumbledore looked at Nappa, "I assume there has been some sort of misunderstanding, then?"

Nappa looked at Dumbledore, scrutinizing his stature and appearance. How calm this man was. How much of it was an act, he wondered, "I will not deny that he became a, well, I suppose you could call it a monster. That is what you humans label something you do not fully understand. The boy is our missing prince. He is a Saiyan, and his tail grew back tonight. I can only assume something had happened earlier in his childhood that had caused it to become removed. If a Saiyan has a tail and he looks at the full moon, he will become what is called an Oozaru, or a great ape. However, they do not keep their minds, unless they have been specially trained to do so. Prince Colli was sent to Earth as an infant by our King, to protect him, so he never got that special training. He was not responsible for any harm that he inflicted on your professor."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, "Albus, we should get the boy to the Hospital Wing. We can talk about this after."

Dumbledore nodded and looked back the visitors, "Minerva is right, the health of the boy must come first. But after Madam Pomfrey has had the chance to look him over and heal any damage that might have occurred, then we can all sit down and talk about this."

Dumbledore noted how the tall stranger glanced at the Prince. Clearly, the young boy was the superior here, and he was simply his subordinate. What did this bode for young Harry, he wondered. Were they telling the truth? Or did they have a more sinister reason for wanting Harry? And if it was true, what did it mean for the prophecy and Voldemort?

"Fine," the young prince conceded, "but only because I don't want to take any more time than necessary."

As promised, as soon as Dumbledore had Harry settled in a bed in the hospital, he returned his attention to the three aliens.

"Perhaps we should take this to my office, away from prying eyes and ears." he suggested, "I'll have the house elves bring up some refreshments. And perhaps the young prince would like a bed next to his…brother?" He must tread carefully.

Vegeta looked very put out at being dismissed from the talks, he wasn't a child, he was a prince, practically the King of their race. "I don't need a bed, I'm not," the boy yawned deeply, "tired…" Okay, so he was a little sleepy.

The matronly nurse bent over beside the boy, "Come on dear, we'll get you a nice meal and a comfortable bed while the grown-ups go discuss boring grown-up things."

"Nappa! I wanna come too!" Vegeta ordered.

Nappa bowed before the Prince, "Forgive me Your Highness, but wouldn't you like to be near your brother now that we've found him?" He knew it was a low blow, but he wanted to get things done and be off this planet with the missing prince as soon as possible. "Raditz will stay too, he is also too young to be involved in adult conversations."

Prince Vegeta pouted, he was used to getting his way. He was the prince. But, he knew that Nappa would not give in to him this time. To protest not getting his way, he planted himself in a chair next to the other boy's bed and folded his arms across his chest and scowled deeply.

Nappa left with the Headmaster, leaving Vegeta and Raditz alone. Vegeta eyed his sleeping brother. He reached down and touched his hand. He was sure of it now. This was the same boy that he had shared a crib with for two days. The same that his father had spent years telling him had died when they were infants. How strange to have not seen him in so long, and yet know that it was indeed him. What would he say when he woke up? How does one introduce themselves to their long lost twin?

AN: The two worlds have come together at last. How will Harry react to finding out he's really an alien? Will Snape ever get that stick out of his ass? Will the two brothers become the fast friends they should have been all those years ago? Oh, someone please give me an idea for the lullaby that Queen Leek was singing to the infants. I need a good one for later in the story (stories). Should I find some way of bringing the Saiyan Race back? I think it would be nice to give Harry a full family for once. And what do you think of me hooking Veg-head up with Hermione in place of Bulma? And will someone please explain the King Piccolo plot of Dragon Ball to me. I don't get understand it, but I'd like to use King Piccolo for an upcoming villain.


	11. Reunion

Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 10:

Reunion

Harry dreamed. Dreamed of the same man from his dream a few months ago and a woman with beautiful black hair. He dreamed that was a baby again, and was laying in a crib with another baby. One that he felt a connection to.

When he woke, he opened his eyes to see the other baby from his dream, except now he was no baby, but a boy like him. Strong black eyes that Harry recognized stared into his own.

Both felt the connection. The sensation of a hole in their lives being completely filled in by the presence of each other.

"I know you," Harry stated softly. "You're my….brother…" he'd never be able to explain how he knew, it was just one of those things.

Vegeta nodded simply, in awe at being reunited with his long lost sibling. He cursed his father, not for the first time since he found out, for sending his brother away. "Yes, I'm Prince Vegeta and you are Prince Colli."

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…

"Tell me your intentions for young Harry." Dumbledore demanded calmly.

Nappa did not sit down as the professor had meant him to, "The intent is for him to return with us. Recently our planet was destroyed by a tyrant called Frieza. Seven years ago, Frieza had our queen killed, and our King was killed in the battle that destroyed our world. This has left our crowned prince without a family. I promised our King that I would find Prince Colli and reunite he and his brother and ultimately bring him home where he belongs. I intend to do that. As soon as he has recovered."

Albus Dumbledore steepled his fingers, "I'm afraid it will be impossible for Mr. Potter to leave the planet. He belongs here, the Wizarding World needs him. And this is where he is safest."

"And I'm afraid you have no choice," Nappa countered. He wanted so badly to just kill the headmaster and be done with it, but, better to be tactful if only to keep Frieza from finding out where they were. "Not only do the princes have the right to get to know each other, but as you have seen, Prince Colli will need proper training in the warrior ways. He is not a wizard as you believe he is. It's just his KI that makes him able to use your stupid magic. He has to return with us."

"What will happen when this Frieza finds out about….Colli?" Dumbledore asked now wisely using the name the other man was using. "Won't he be in danger, if this Frieza is powerful enough to destroy whole planets? I agree the brothers should be able to be together and bond as brothers should. I suggest the three of you stay here. We can house you and use our magic to shield you from this Frieza. You said that is Ki that allows Harry to use his magic, then that should be the same for young Vegeta as well. We could outfit him with a wand. Learning Wizard Magic and your way of fighting both would give them TWO ways of combating this evil, would it not?"

Nappa appeared to think this over. He had promised the King that he would protect his sons. Maybe…just maybe…this would be the best way to do so. By keeping them BOTH as far away from Frieza as possible.

"There is another boy to think about. Raditz's little brother. He is only seven, would you be able to house him as well." The unspoken condition did not miss Dumbledore, if he was unable to offer all five of them a place then the deal would be off. Nappa was strong, powerful, but he was also in the position of protector. He would do anything possible to fulfill that position. "And, the King also said that there are other missing Saiyans out there, I must be able to go and search for them as needed. Can you provide a place big enough for as many as there are until we are able to locate a new planet to live on?"

"I can." Dumbledore stated. "Are we agreed?"

Nappa thought to himself briefly and answered, "I must first speak with the Prince. I cannot make any such decision without his approval."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. But, it is late. This will keep until morning. It is time to sleep, I'll have Madam Pomfrey set you and Mr. Raditz up with a bed."

Nappa nodded, "Set up one for Raditz's brother as well. We left him alone on the ship thinking we'd be back inside the hour. If we leave him up all alone, all night, we'll have no ship." he chuckled at the thought of the small Kakarot's clumsiness. "Kids."

Author's Note: This one was hard to write. Could be because this is the third I've typed tonight and I am tired. But here it is. Chapter 10, the reunion.


	12. Epilogue

Brothers Under the Sun Book 1

AN: This is the LAST chapter for this specific story. The biggest event in this story was the boys be reunited. And they have been reunited. Their adventures together will begin in the next book.

Epilogue

The next morning, after healing at an amazing rate, Harry was released from the hospital wing. He excitedly pulled his newfound brother to the dining hall with him, despite the prince's protests that he did not EAT with lowly peasants.

"Come on!" Harry insisted, "I thought I was all alone in the world and now all of a sudden I have a twin brother! I have to introduce you to my friends, Ron and Hermione. They'll want to meet you. And there are two other twins, Ron's brothers. Warning, watch out for them, they like pranks."

Vegeta folded his arms, determined to be stubborn about this, even if he was inwardly delighted to be so willingly included in his brother's life here, "If they even tried, I would beat them to a pulp."

How was it so easy to instantly be close to someone that you haven't even seen since birth? How could the two of them just click so easily? These were just two things that Dumbledore questioned, no longer doubting that what the one called Nappa had said, as Harry literally dragged the little prince into the dining hall and to Gryffindor table. He looked at the Sorting Hat that he had brought out with him. This new development was not a good one, he thought. How dare they think to come in and rearrange the destiny of Lily and James Potter's only son, even if he was adopted? How dare they attempt to meddle in his plans? But, perhaps, the sorting would change that. Surely, the other boy would not be in Gryffindor, perhaps he could even manipulate the hat with a bit of magic, put him in Slytherin perhaps.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN!!" he heard Ron Weasley shout over the din of the dining hall. Hmm, perhaps this could have some promise as well. "Wicked!" Or not.

Harry shrugged, none of the others with Vegeta had called themselves aliens, but he supposed to Ron and Hermione he just might be considered one, "I guess. But, look, I have a BROTHER! A twin brother!" he pulled Vegeta (who really did NOT like meeting new people just out of the blue and was slyly trying to escape, back over. "This is Vegeta," Harry started to try explaining everything when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"This morning will be slightly out of the ordinary." Dumbledore began, "This is something that has never happened before in Hogwarts history. It seems that Mr. Potter has discovered a twin brother from another planet." he held up his hand, "Before you laugh or snigger, I assure you that it is one hundred percent the truth. They are Saiyans, Mr. Potter as well. Mr. Potter's twin brother is none other than the Prince of Saiyans, which incidentally makes Mr. Potter a prince as well. Recently, their homeworld was destroyed and they have come here, seeking refuge after locating Mr. Potter. It seems the Mr. Potter is not truly a wizard, but he has been born with a special power that enables him to perform wizard magic. The same is true for his twin brother. As such he will be enrolled in Hogwarts, to keep him close to his brother. Please welcome Prince Vegeta." he clapped, motioning for the young prince to come up and be sorted.

Vegeta was surprised by the man's good-natured announcement. Normally he would drink up the attention, after all, he was a prince. But he just couldn't trust the headmaster. No matter what Nappa said, he would never feel comfortable around the man.

"Your Highness," Nappa interrupted his thoughts, "I believe he wants you to come to the head of the hall."

Vegeta nodded curtly, not wishing to show his unease, and walked up to the four-legged stool and the tall wizard who stood by it. As Dumbledore gestured him to, Vegeta sat and the world turned dark with the hat being placed over his eyes.

"Well, this is certainly different. I have never been pulled out of my rest so soon after a sorting. And for a new student. And you are certainly new. I see, you are Harry Potter's, excuse, Prince Colli's brother." Vegeta was surprised that the hat knew, "Oh, don't be so surprised. You see, there's nothing hidden in your head that I can't see. That's why I am the one to do all the sorting every year. Now, where to put you. Hmm, as much as I'd like to put you with your brother, I have a distinct feeling that I should put you in SLYTHERIN!"

AN: And that folks ends the first book of the Brothers Under the Sun series. Tell me what you think. And I promise, Book 2 will begin soon.


End file.
